Prince Complex
by Sassarrai
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke: arrogant actor. Uzumaki Naruto: a cheerful nobody. Their lives are turned upside down when Fate thrusts them together. SasuNaru YAOI AU [rating may go up later]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: the definition below isn't an actual definition. I just made it up. Oh, and I know Kyuubi is a fox, but you can't own a fox can you? I apologize in advance for any OOCness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything of it.

oOo

Prince Complex adj. (prins kom-pleks); pertaining to or describing a spoiled, arrogant person

oOo

"…mmnhh…nnn…stop it…please…" The lump of covers shifted, allowing a mass of blond hair to peak out. Silence settled in the room again. Several seconds later, a keen whine broke through the room. Naruto rose slowly from the bed, the covers sliding down his slim frame. His black night cap perched haphazardly on his head. He blinked his bright blue eyes in a dazed confusion. Another whine brought his attention to a small canine. The dog bent down and picked up a bowl in its jaws, whining pathetically at Naruto. A bright smile tugged its way to the blonde's lips. "I bet you're hungry huh, Kyuubi?" The dog wagged his tail in response. Naruto threw off the covers and walked lazily to the kitchen, Kyuubi trailing after him.

Naruto petted Kyuubi's head as he ate. The dog's fur was a lustrous deep red color flecked with bits of orange. Black ringed his golden eyes and trailed up to the tips of his ears, giving him a ferocious look. Naruto smiled wonderingly. There was no other dog like his. He still remembered the day he found Kyuubi at his doorsteps. Of course, Kyuubi was a lot smaller back then. The phone rang, interrupting Naruto's train of thoughts. He gave Kyuubi another pat before getting up to answer the phone.

"Moshi moshi? Ah! Iruka-sensei! Nothing right now…uhn." He glanced over to the clock hanging above the mantle in the living room. It was almost noon. "Really? I'll be right there, 'tebayo!" He hung up the phone, a bright smile lighting up his face. Naruto hurried to his room to get ready, a spring in his steps. His teacher was treating him out to Ichikaru's!

oOo

Naruto paused in the waiting area to take in the atmosphere of the restaurant. It was a quaint place that was famous for its delicious ramen. Quiet conversations and laughter made him smile. Heavenly smells wafting in from the kitchen broke his reverie as his stomach growled longingly. He looked around the dining area and spotted the familiar pony tail.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto hopped up and down and waved wildly to get the brunette's attention. Iruka winced at Naruto's loud greeting. He turned around in his chair and raised a hand in return. Naruto made his way over to the table and plopped himself down in a chair across from Iruka. A cute waitress brought them a glass of water and a menu each. Iruka politely handed the menus back to her.

"No need for those, Ayame. We'll have the usual." She scribbled something down on a pad of papers.

"Two miso ramen coming right up!" Ayame smiled cheerfully at them and walked away with their order. Iruka turned his attention back to Naruto, who was currently staring at the condensation forming on his cup. Naruto glanced up feeling Iruka's eyes on him.

"So, Iruka-sensei…what's the occasion? Not that I'm complaining mind you, dattebayo! You know how much I love Ichikaru's..." Iruka smiled fondly while Naruto continued to ramble.

"What? I can't treat my favorite former student out without having a reason first?" He reached across the table to ruffle Naruto's hair when he started to protest. "Well, if you must have a reason…I just wanted to hang out and…talk." Naruto looked at Iruka, his face growing contemplative. Naruto heaved a sigh before speaking.

"Listen, Iruka-sensei. I know what you want to talk about. But you already know the answer. Let's just drop it, okay?" Naruto's eyes darted to the side at the approaching Ayame with their bowls of ramen. Iruka and Naruto nodded their thanks as she placed their bowls in front of them. They picked up their chopsticks and muttered "Itadakimasu." Naruto made appreciative noises as he slurped at the noodles.

"Naruto, I'm just worried about you." Iruka started hesitantly but stopped at the look on Naruto's face. Naruto swallowed a strand of ramen with some difficulty and put his chopsticks down, an indefinable look crossing his features.

"Iruka-sensei, you don't have to worry about me. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto gave him an unconvincing smile. "I'll be okay by myself. Besides, I have been for awhile now." He picked up his chopsticks and resumed eating, less enthusiastic than before. Iruka nodded, sighing silently to himself. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

oOo

"Tadaima." A bark answered his call followed by pattering footsteps. Naruto kicked off his shoes and made his way to the living room. He plopped himself on the sofa and covered his eyes with an arm. Kyuubi bounded onto his chest and attempted to lick his master's covered face. Naruto peeked at the dog from under his arm. Kyuubi tilted his head to the side and gave a questioning whine. Naruto wrapped his arms around the dog's neck.

"Iruka-sensei tried to ask me to move in with him again. I know he's just worried about me, but I can't leave this house. It's all I have left of…them." Kyuubi licked his cheek and whined again. Naruto laughed. It sounded strangled to his ears. "I still have you, Kyuubi."

Naruto surveyed the house from the couch. The gleaming marble floor reminded him of times of laughter with his father. He smiled sadly at the memory of his father getting on all fours and prompting a toddler Naruto to get on. His eyes swept over the kitchen where another faded memory beckoned. The gentle voice of a woman called to him with promises of cookies and milk. Though he couldn't remember her face, he could tell that she was smiling at him. Naruto got up and followed the memories like a man in a desert running after a mirage. His fingers glided over the top of the mantle, a longing look entering his eyes as his fingers came into contact with a picture frame. It was a picture of his father holding him and grinning happily into the camera. Naruto had a lock of his father's blond hair in his fist, a sly grin on his face. His mother must've taken the picture. He turned back to the kitchen and walked over to the sliding glass doors. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass, gazing out to the vast backyard. His eyes slid shut as he heard their laughter echo in his mind.

His hand came up to clutch at his heart as it wrenched painfully. Unwanted tears swelled up from behind his eyelids and squeezed their way out. They beaded up on his eyelashes before falling onto his cheeks. The sharp ringing of the phone startled him. Naruto quickly wiped at the tears and went to answer the phone.

"Moshi moshi? Ah, Sakura-chan. No, I'm not sick. Ah...hehe…ano…ehto…I mean! Why are you calling? Oh? What about Ino-chan? I see. I guess I can come. I'll see you in a bit then." He hung up the phone feeling a little bit more refreshed. He pumped a fist into the air. "I get to see Sakura-chan today!"

Naruto stepped into the bathroom to wash his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, tear tracks still evident on his cheeks. He shook his head angrily and splashed water on his face. He buried his face in a fluffy orange towel and scrubbed vigorously. He promised himself that he wouldn't do that anymore! Wallowing like that never got anyone anywhere.

He plucked at his shirt, which was covered with Kyuubi's hair. He sighed and retreated to his room to change his clothes. The blonde rummaged through his closet looking for something suitable to wear. He finally decided to wear a solid black shirt with an orange swirl on the chest and blue jeans.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto called. The dog came dashing down the hallway and almost barreled into the blonde. "I'm gonna go out again." He gave the dog a pat and went to refill the dog bowl. "Be good!" He went to the front door and slipped on his shoes. Kyuubi sat down and looked up at his master. "Ittekimasu." Kyuubi gazed at the closed door and thumped his tail.

oOo

"Naruto-kun! You made it." A pink blur attached itself to Naruto's arm. He blinked down at the girl, a bit startled.

"Sa…Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" She batted away his hand when he tried to put it to her forehead to feel her temperature.

"Of course I'm alright. Better than alright! I'm great!" She beamed at him, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. The girl usually never talked to him and of course, it was strange having her attached to his arm like another appendage.

"So, why am I here?" Sakura released his arm and gave him a crossed look.

"I told you! To watch the premiere of Sasuke-sama's new movie." A dreamy look crossed her face as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Sasuke-sama is so cool." Naruto nodded, his eyes lighting up with sudden understanding.

"So that's why you don't want Ino-chan here." Sakura's eyes looked deadly as they locked onto Naruto's.

"Of course I don't want that Ino-pig here!" She practically hissed. "She'll drool all over my Sasuke-sama!" Naruto barely held the urge to roll his eyes. Girls are so crazy. Going nuts over a guy they never even met.

"That doesn't mean that I have to be here." Sakura looked at him with a slight pout.

"I didn't want to look stupid coming here by myself. Besides, you came anyway." Naruto sighed, defeated. He let himself get dragged inside by an overly happy Sakura. As soon as they made it to the right room, the lights were already dimmed. Sakura rushed inside. She stopped and turned around. "Can you get popcorn and a diet soda for me please? I'll save you a seat!" She pushed him back out the door. Naruto watched as she scurried into the dark room.

He stepped into the lobby and ordered the popcorn and soda. He mused to himself about Sakura while waiting for the guy behind the counter. On his way back, he muttered to himself about getting diet soda and why even get soda at all if she was on a diet. He failed to notice that someone slipped out of the screening room. He almost bumped into them.

"Ah. Sorry about that." He looked up at the person he was offering his apology to. It was a handsome young man. He was dressed in a black suit that looked really expensive with a crisp white collared shirt underneath. His black hair was gelled into a weird style that reminded Naruto of a parakeet. Naruto was about to giggle at the absurd idea when the stranger's eyes caught his. They were pitch black and glinted with something akin to annoyance or anger or both. Naruto swallowed the giggled, sure that it wasn't a good idea to laugh at the dark haired stranger. The stranger's lips twitched, an irritated expression crossed his pale face.

"Watch where you're going, dobe." Naruto snapped out of his daze, anger heating up his face.

"What did you call me?! I already apologized!" He was about to throw the popcorn and soda at the arrogant man.

"Che, whatever dobe." The man walked off without even glancing back. Naruto gazed at his retreating back unbelievingly.

"Naruto?" He swiveled around to see a curious Sakura peering at him. "What took you so long?" He shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing." He followed Sakura to their seats, still irked at the dark haired man's behavior. He gazed up at the screen absently, replaying what happened out in the lobby in his head. He clenched his jaw angrily. He shook his head and looked up to the movie to take his mind off of the stranger. He munched on popcorn while trying to follow the overly boring dialogue. A pretty woman was currently talking to her friend; something about being in love with some guy. Suddenly a familiar face showed up on the screen with a tender smile on his face. Naruto started to choke on the popcorn. He pounded at his chest with a fist. Sakura grabbed onto his arm.

"Are you okay?" Naruto nodded and rubbed at his chest while the coughing subsided. He turned his gaze back to the screen, blue eyes wide with shock. The guy's hair wasn't gelled up but he was sure it was him. The same black eyes and pale complexion. It was the same guy that called him a dobe just outside. He glanced sideways at Sakura. The expression on her face confirmed that it was Sasuke who was on screen. Naruto shook his head. He didn't care if Sasuke was famous or not! That guy's a jerk.

oOo

"Moshi moshi?" Shikumaru blinked and glanced at his wristwatch. "Sasuke-kun, aren't you missing the movie? Uncomfortable? Then you should've just watched it with the rest of us when the director gave us a private screening. Geeze…you're so troublesome. What about the after party? Of course you're going. Reporters and journalists are going to be there. Uhn…make sure to be there." With that said, Shikumaru hung up the cell phone. He swiveled around in his chair to face the window. He gazed up at the fluffy clouds above the skyline. He shook his head and felt an oncoming headache. Geeze, that guy was so troublesome.

oOo

Naruto and Sakura stepped outside of the theater. Naruto just nodded along to Sakura's squealing and babbling of Sasuke.

"Naruto! Are you listening to me?" He looked at her realizing that she just asked him a question.

"Huh? I mean! Of course I am, 'tebayo!" She gave him a harsh look.

"Then what did I just ask you?" He smiled sheepishly at her. "I knew it. Anyway, I asked you if you wanted to go to the premiere after party with me." Naruto blinked dumbly at her.

"How did you get invited?" Sakura smiled proudly.

"Working at Konoha Agency has its perks. Anyway, Sasuke-sama might be there." Her expression softened into that dreamy stare again. Naruto almost twitched.

"No thanks Sakura-chan." She gave him a pleading look.

"Please Naruto! I don't want to look dumb showing up by myself! Everyone might think that I'm a loser or something. Besides, I'll treat you to Ichikaru's if you come with me." She grinned slyly. Naruto's resolve crumbled. Ichikaru is worth it. Besides, how big of a chance would he have running into that jerk anyway?

"Fine." Sakura smiled happily.

"Great! I'll meet you there at eight. I'll call you to tell you the place. Don't be late! Oh and wear something nice." With that said she ran down the sidewalk giggling madly. Naruto sighed.

oOo

Naruto glanced at his wristwatch. It was five past eight and still no sign of Sakura. "She said to be on time and she's the one who's late." Naruto muttered darkly. He looked down the street again for any signs of the pink haired girl. He sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. He felt bad for leaving Kyuubi by himself today. He'll make it up to him by taking him to the park tomorrow. The engine of a car snapped him out of his musings. It was a taxi. Sakura stepped out of the vehicle and paid the driver. All the while, Naruto couldn't stop gaping at her.

She was wearing a light pink and white dress. Silver tendrils of sparkly embroideries trailed from the left sleeve of the neck of the dress to the bottom right side. Her pink hair was clipped up with a beautiful silver butterfly barrette. The butterfly looked like it was resting on a nest of red cherry blossoms. A white scarf hung over her shoulders and trailed over her arms.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Her voice snapped him out of his staring. "Do I look funny or something?" She glanced down at her outfit just to make sure.

"No. No! You look great. Really great." He smiled sheepishly. "Shall we go?" He offered her his arm. She rested a hand on it.

"You look great too Naruto-kun." A hint of pink tinged his cheeks.

oOo

"Uchiha-san. How do you like the movie?" A reporter pointed a microphone in his face.

"I thought it went pretty well." He kept his face calm and collected, a fake smile plastered to his face.

"How does doing a romance movie feel?" The microphone was pointed in his face again.

"Romantic I suppose." His response made the crowd of reporters chuckle politely.

"Last question, Uchiha-san. Is there someone that you're seeing? Perhaps the famous actress Temari-san?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, still maintaining his smile.

"No, I'm afraid not. There's no one that I'm interested in at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me…" Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd of reporters. He ignored the questions shouted at him and the whirring and clicking of cameras. His body guards blocked the way of the reporters while Sasuke escaped into the crowd of the party.

oOo

Naruto's feet hurt and his stomach was protesting every five seconds. Sakura had been dragging him everywhere ever since they arrived. The delicious looking food that were laid out the tables didn't help much either. It was very tempting to snag a piece of tempura shrimp or an onigiri. When he caught himself drooling over various sushis, he decided to protest. "Sakura-chan…if you want to find Sasuke please go by yourself." Sakura shot him a peeved glare.

"What if I get kidnapped or something!" Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't be silly. There's security everywhere. And no one would try something when there are so many people around." Sakura tugged mercilessly on his arm.

"You never know Naruto-kun. There are crazy people everywhere these days. If I get kidnapped…" Naruto looked at Sakura when she stopped rambling. There was an awe struck expression on her face. The grip on his arm had loosened.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" He poked at her arm. Her mouth gaped open and close while she made strangled noises. He looked in the direction she was staring at. Naruto's eyes grew wide and his face paled. He shook himself out of it and anger colored his face a hue of red. Naruto was about to open his mouth to yell at Sasuke but Sakura started screeching.

"OhmygawditsSasukesama!" She pointed and jumped up and down. Her squeal brought everyone's attention to them. Sasuke froze and turned slowly to look at her. His expression of shock slowly turned to anger. Before he had a chance to say anything, the sounds of heels and wild screeching was approaching fast. Sasuke's body guards were almost run over by the crowd of screaming fan girls, but they managed to hold the crowd back. Shouts of "marry me!" and "I want your babies!" flooded the air. Sakura's voice was amongst many of the others.

Sasuke looked annoyed. Fairly much so. He smoothed his face over with a calm mask. He was about to walk away but Sakura grabbed onto the hem of his shirt. He looked back at her with a hint of curiosity.

"Sa…Sasuke-sama…" Sakura fidgeted with a bright blush on her cheeks. "I was wondering…if you would go out and have tea with me?" He shook her off with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but I'm quite busy." He turned to leave but Sakura stopped him again. He turned around and raised a brow at her.

"How about I give you my number and you call me when you're free?" She started to dig in her purse for a pen and a scrap of paper.

"No, sorry. I'm not interested." He offered her a sweet smile, but she was determined. She held onto his arm and looked into his face pleadingly. By now the roar of the fan girls was deafening. Shouts of "please go out with me!" and "I love you!" rubbed at Sasuke's nerves. And this girl didn't help either.

Sasuke gave Sakura a tight lipped smile while prying her fingers off of his arm. "What did you say your name was?" Sakura's face brightened up.

"It's Haruno Sakura." Sasuke let go of her hand and brushed at his sleeve.

"Sorry Haruno-san, but I must really get going…" He was pushed past his breaking point when Sakura latched onto his sleeve again. The large crowd protesting his departure didn't help the situation either. Before a word could even form on her lips, Sasuke shook her off and faced the crowd. He grabbed Naruto's arm and tugged him up against his lean body. The crowd fell silent as they watched on. Naruto started to protest but Sasuke dipped his head down and crushed his lips to Naruto's, effectively silencing him.

Naruto faintly heard the crowd renew their shouts. He dully noted the clicking and whirring of cameras. Their flashing lights blinded his eyes. He was aware of Sakura stammering incoherent words as the scene unfurled before her eyes. All of these things passed through his mind but none of them captured his focus except Sasuke's warm lips against his.

oOo

A/N: -sly smirk- how did you guys like that? I'm sorry if it was boring! It'll get better later. I promise. Oh and I'm warning you guys now, I'll be slow in updating. But reviews might help make the process go faster ;o

Ps: I just mentioned Temari because I didn't know who else to mention! Who knows, I might give her a bigger role during the course of this story. We'll see.

List of words you might not know:

-Itadakimasu: literally means "I will receive." It's mostly translated as "let's eat." It's said before beginning a meal.

-Tadaima: I'm back (home)

-Ittekimasu: I'm going


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really happy that so many people have taken an interest in this story. Thanks everyone for the positive reviews :3 it really lifted my spirits up after the horrible holiday shopping experiences. -shudders- I've thought of many ways to begin this chapter but I chose this way. I feel like it's a bit more informative and such. Anyway! Here are some responses to the reviewers:

wIthOUt A nAmE: I fixed the last couple of paragraphs from the first chapter. Hope it's a bit more detailed now.

Br0wneyedgirl: I've taken a look at Full House and was really surprised that my first chapter corresponded with the first episode. But I didn't watch further then that, fearing that I would end up following the plot of the show instead of my original plan.

Dark Toy: Sasuke had a reason to move fast. You'll see why in this chapter :3 Well, you'll sort of see why.

Ahahaha…sorry for the long A/N! I'll stop rambling and let you enjoy the story. Once again, thank you very much for reading and reviewing everyone! Domo arigatou!

oOo

Prince Complex adj. (prins kom-pleks); pertaining to, or describing a spoiled, arrogant person

Synonym(s):

Uchiha Sasuke

oOo

"Uchiha Sasuke!" A newspaper was shoved into his face. The headlines read "Actor Uchiha Sasuke Out of the Closet!" A blown up picture of Sasuke and Naruto kissing was pasted under the gaudy title. Sasuke didn't even blink. He continued to watch passively as the blonde paced the room and ranted, tearing up the newspaper in the process. "What the hell were you thinking?! Are you on something? Taking drugs would absolutely explain what you did! No person in their right mind would do such a thing!"

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down. I'm sure that Uchiha-san had a reason to do what he did." Sasuke's gaze was set on Shizune, Tsunade's secretary and advisor. Tsunade's brown eyes flashed dangerously. Shizune didn't back down. "I'll bring you some coffee so just sit down and relax."

"Shizune, I'll need something stronger than coffee. Bring me sake." Tsunade crumpled into her chair and sighed heavily. Shizune shook her head and left the office. To Sasuke's left, Shikamaru was massaging his temple with a disturbed expression on his face. He flicked his gaze back to Tsunade, who was currently copying Shikamaru's actions.

"Sasuke-kun, I would like you to explain to me why in the world you would kiss this boy." Tsunade shook the remaining shreds of newspaper at Sasuke to emphasize her words. Sasuke just stared at her unwaveringly. Finally he broke the silence.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Tsunade sighed and tugged at a pigtail, irritated with his behavior.

"Listen, Sasuke. This is for your own good. With something like this," She held up the shredded newspaper again, "circulating around, it'll be hard on you. You just barely debuted for crying out loud!"

"It was just a bad decision on my part. It won't happen again." He responded calmly.

"Happen again or not, you're already in trouble for this…this scandal!" This time Shikamaru spoke up. "We have to think of a way to fix this problem and save Sasuke's career." He sighed and leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes. He put his fingers together to form a circle, his thumbs pointing up while the rest of his fingers were pointed down. Several minutes went by before Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Geeze, you're so troublesome. And here, I thought you were smart enough that I wouldn't have to do the thinking for you."

Sasuke's lips twitched, a small furrow forming on his forehead. He was about to retort to Shikamaru's comment but Shizune interrupted. She placed a cup of coffee before Tsunade.

"I thought I asked for sake." Shizune shook her head.

"You can't drink while you're working, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade shot Shizune a withering look but sipped at the coffee anyway.

"Please continue, Shikamaru-kun. And take note Shizune." Shikamaru nodded.

"Here's what we'll do…"

oOo

Naruto sat up in bed with his knees tucked to his chest. He glared at the ringing phone on his nightstand. He knew who it was and he refused to pick up. He sighed when the phone finally stopped ringing. He laid his head on his knees and closed his eyes. Last night was such a mistake. He should've never gone with Sakura. That stupid jerk! How dare he kiss Uzumaki Naruto!

_Naruto finally came to his senses after a few seconds into the kiss. He jerked away from Sasuke as if the man was a contaminated creature. He wheeled around and started to run. In his haste to get away from Sasuke, he didn't see Sakura until he collided with her. He looked at her face which was frozen with shock. She just stared dumbly back at him. _

_Naruto broke through the crowd of reporters and fans. A string of reporters ran after him, shouting questions at his retreating back. He didn't stop running even when his lungs burned for air and his legs were turning rubbery. He didn't stop even when he slammed open the front door and almost stepped on Kyuubi. He closed the door and stumbled towards his room. He fell into bed, exhausted physically and mentally. The blonde eventually fell into a fitful sleep. Even in his dreams he didn't stop running. _

The blonde raised a hand to his lips at the memories from last night. The kiss was surprisingly soft for someone as cold as Sasuke. Naruto jerked his hand away from his lips when he realized what he was thinking. He buried his hands into his hair in frustration.

"Gah! That stupid jerk!" He slumped into the bed and buried his face in a pillow. "And that was my first kiss too…" He pouted into the pillow. Kyuubi padded into the room and whined softly. When Naruto didn't get up, he bounded onto the bed and proceeded to lick his master's hands. Naruto giggled and sat up. "I guess you still need food even though I'm feeling like crap, huh?" Kyuubi yipped and panted, his pink tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Naruto carried Kyuubi to the kitchen and set him down on the marble floor. He filled the bowl and watched as Kyuubi ate with vigorous enthusiasm, his tail wagging happily. A sudden thought hit him as he watched his dog eat.

"Oh! I said I was going to take you to the park today." Naruto left Kyuubi in the kitchen and went to take a shower. Just as he was walking out of the bathroom the doorbell rang. He wrapped a towel around his waist and hurried to the door.

Sakura blinked at the half naked Naruto. A blush crawled its way to her face when she finally noticed what she was looking at.

"Kyyah!" The pink haired girl fisted her hand and threw a punch at Naruto. It hit him squarely in the jaw. He stumbled a few steps back. "Na-Naruto! You pervert!" The blonde blinked at her, a dazed expression on his face. Naruto shook himself out of it, a frown set on his face.

"Who's the one looking at who?!" Sakura merely turned her face to the side with an almost inaudible "humph." Naruto sighed and rubbed at his sore jaw. "Why did you come?" Sakura's eyes widened a bit before she turned to face Naruto again.

"There's something that I wanted to talk to you about…" The blonde sighed. He already knew what she was going to say.

"Come in and have a seat." Naruto went to get dressed properly and left Sakura to her own devices. Sakura walked slowly to the living room, her eyes widened in awe.

"Naruto-kun, I had no idea that your house was so gorgeous!" She exclaimed when Naruto came back. Her eyes took in the gleaming marble flooring, the plush carpeting and antique nick-knacks strewn about the house.

"Would you like something to drink?" Naruto was already heading towards the kitchen.

"Tea would be fine." Sakura walked around the living room peering at various objects while Naruto bustled about in the kitchen. She walked over to the fireplace noticing a small picture frame on the mantle. She picked it up and examined the picture. A small smile lighted her face. "Aw, he's so adorable. Naruto-kun! Is this a picture of you when you were a baby?"

"Yeah." Naruto called faintly from the kitchen.

"Is that your dad? He's cute." In the kitchen, Naruto paused, a sad smile on his lips. He shook himself out of it. He said he wasn't going to do that anymore!

"Aa, he's my dad." He poured the steaming water from the kettle into two cups. He placed them on a tray along with various biscuits and carried it to the living room. Sakura was still admiring the picture. "Tea's ready." He placed the tray on the coffee table and seated himself on the sofa. Sakura placed the picture back on the mantle and sat down in an arm chair to the right of the sofa.

"Where's your dad?" Sakura picked up a cup and blew on it.

"He passed away a long time ago." Naruto's answer stopped her in mid-sip. She lowered the cup and placed it on the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The blonde just nodded. Several moments of silenced passed before Naruto spoke up.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask you about Sasuke-sama. How come you didn't tell me that you knew him and that you two were…like _that_?" Naruto sighed.

"Sakura-chan…I _don't_ know him. It's just a misunderstanding." Sakura frowned at Naruto.

"So you're telling me that he just grabbed you and kissed you last night for no reason?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The pink haired girl nearly jumped up from her seat.

"That's absurd! It wouldn't make sense for him to do such a thing unless you guys were…were lovers!" Naruto sighed heavily, getting a feeling that today would be a long day.

"But we're not Sakura-chan! I never even saw him until yesterday." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're just denying it so you can keep him to yourself. That's what it is, isn't it?" Naruto was about protest but Sakura stood up. "You're so selfish!" Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura had already stormed out of the living room and was slamming the front door shut. Kyuubi padded up to the blonde and placed a paw on his master's knee, whining softly.

"Don't worry about her, Kyuubi. Women are crazy like that." He rubbed the dog's head and stood up. "Come on, we're going for a walk."

oOo

Naruto tossed a frisbee in a wide arc and watched as Kyuubi ran after it. He applauded as the dog twisted deftly in mid air and caught the disk in his jaws. The dog streaked back to Naruto and dropped the frisbee at his feet, panting.

"Want another go?" Kyuubi barked and Naruto launched the disk into the air again. Kyuubi took off after it with amazing speed. He flipped up and caught the spinning disk before it even had a chance to descend. He pranced back to Naruto proudly, his mouth seeming to curve into a grin around the toy. Naruto was about to throw the frisbee again but the time on his wristwatch caught his attention. They already spent an hour at the park. "Ah sorry, Kyuubi. It's about time to go home." Kyuubi whined and pawed at Naruto's leg. The blonde chuckled. "I'll give you something good when we get home." He leashed Kyuubi and gave him the frisbee to hold.

Naruto walked along the sidewalk, whistling happily. His steps faltered slightly when he caught the gaze of two girls. They were talking behind their hands and looking pointedly at him. He shook his head and continued walking. A few meters down, he passed a group of girls. He couldn't help but over hear their heated discussion.

"It is him! I swear he is." One girl hissed to her friends.

"It can't be him, Himiko-chan. He's probably lounging around at Sasuke-sama's mansion right now." The other girls murmured their agreement. The group shut up when they saw Naruto glancing back at them. He shrugged and continued walking, no longer whistling.

"What's up with everyone today?" Naruto muttered to himself and kicked at a rock. The weird atmosphere was killing his mood. A sudden shout made him look up. His eyes widened in alarm at what he saw. A girl was marching straight for him from across the street, ignoring traffic. The blaring of horns and screeching tires didn't halt her progress.

When the girl finally reached him, she did something unexpected. She fisted her hands in his shirt and slammed him into a nearby building. Naruto looked at her bewildered. Kyuubi dropped the frisbee and started barking madly at the girl. She ignored him.

"You bastard! How dare you?!" She screamed at Naruto. Angry tears were streaming down her cheeks and splattering onto the sidewalk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The girl pulled him towards her then slammed him back into the wall. By then, a crowd was beginning to gather around the two.

"Don't play dumb with me! You turned Sasuke-sama gay!" Naruto stared dumbly at her, his mind reeling.

"What did you say?" The girl's eyes bore into his, a sneer on her lips.

"You heard me you fucking faggot!" Naruto's eyes glazed over and his gaze dropped to the sidewalk. What did he do to deserve being called that hateful word? He didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault! The girl raised her right hand and brought it down to backhand him. His head snapped to the side at the impact. The stinging blow made his eyes water. She raised her hand again. She swung her hand down but a strong grip prevented her hand from landing another blow on Naruto.

"That's enough." The cool quiet voice made Naruto snap his head around. The girl's mouth dropped open. Shame and guilt colored her cheeks a deep red at being caught harassing the blonde.

"Sasuke…?" The obsidian haired man wordlessly dropped the girl's hand and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Come." The crowd parted silently for Sasuke and a dazed Naruto as they left. Naruto half followed and was half dragged to a waiting limo. He was ushered into the car along with Kyuubi. Sasuke got in after them and signaled the driver to go. "Why did you just stand there, usuratonkachi?" Naruto glared at him.

"I wasn't going to hit a girl, even though she was rabid." He paused pondering something. "Why were you there anyway?"

"I was just passing by when I saw the girl beating you up." Naruto _tsked_ and looked away, slightly embarrassed. Well, there wasn't anything he could do in that situation anyway. He looked down at his hand a noticed a drop of blood on it. He brought a hand to his sore cheek and gingerly touched it. He hissed at the sharp sting. "Let me see." Sasuke gripped Naruto's chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned the blonde's face to the side.

Naruto felt like fidgeting under the actor's scrutiny. Sasuke pressed a cool fingertip to the graze on the blonde's cheek. Naruto hissed again.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes at the blonde. He pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped the blood away from Naruto's cheek.

_He's too gentle for someone so cold. _The blonde thought furtively.

"It doesn't look too serious. You'll probably get a bruise at most. I guess she was wearing a ring on the hand that she used to slap you with. I'll dress it properly when we get home." Sasuke handed the handkerchief to Naruto.

_He's probably not that bad. _He accepted the handkerchief and pressed it tentatively to his face. Naruto's mind suddenly back tracked.

"What do you mean "when we get home"?"

"You really are dense, usuratonkachi." Naruto glared at him.

_I take that back. He's a jerk._ He looked away and nearly pouted but glanced back at Sasuke when he started to speak.

"It's a lot easier this way. I didn't have to end up hunting you down like we originally planned." Naruto looked at him a bit confused. Sasuke must've seen the look so he launched into an explanation. "My manager, Shikamaru, thought up an idea to clear up the whole misunderstanding of…last night's events." He coughed and shifted his onyx eyes away from Naruto's gaze. When he didn't say anything more Naruto prompted him.

"So what's this idea?" He thought he saw a slight uncomfortable look on the actor's face but it was gone when he looked again.

"Keep in mind that this is for your own good as well as mine." Naruto suddenly felt uncertain. "From now on, we're to be lovers." Naruto's heart skipped a beat, his mind screeched to a halt and his breath hitched in his throat.

"You're kidding right? That was a joke right?" He refrained himself from laughing hysterically. His cobalt eyes searched Sasuke's ebony ones. There was no glint of amusement or a trace of a smile. The guy was dead serious. Naruto almost leapt at Sasuke in desperation. "How the hell can that solve this problem?! I don't understand!" The Uchiha merely blinked at him.

"It'll be explained once we get to my place." Sasuke reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person on the other side to pick up. "Shikamaru. Uhn, I just left the office. No, it's not about work…well it sort of is. Aa, it's about him. He's sitting next to me right now. Uhn, I told him about the basics of the plan but he needs the whole explanation. We'll see you there then." He clicked the phone shut, his eyes darting over to Naruto's desolate form.

Naruto was staring out the window, petting Kyuubi distractedly. The dog was sound asleep with his head in his master's lap. The afternoon sun fell through the window and caressed his form. The rays lighted his hair, giving him a halo about his head. Naruto looked innocent. Sasuke sighed, almost feeling guilty about pulling the blonde man into this mess.

oOo

Sakura felt guilty for yelling at Naruto then storming out on him. She bit her lip as she looked across the room at her phone. Maybe she'll give him a call. She picked up the phone and dialed his house number. The machine picked up. She tried his cell phone next.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I've thought about what I said. I know he's not gay. I would be devastated if he was. It's just probably a misunderstanding…like you said. So, how about I treat you out to Ichikaru to make up for it? Oh, you're busy? Where are you?"

The pink haired girl thought her heart had jumped up to her throat and her lungs were refusing to work properly. Naruto just said that he was in a limo…heading to Sasuke's house. The phone fell from her loosened grip and clattered to the floor. She faintly heard the blonde's questioning voice rising up from the floor.

oOo

"Sakura-chan? Are you there? Sakura-chan?" Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear and blinked at it. "Hm, she must've gotten disconnected." He hung up and placed it back in his pocket with a shrug. He looked out the window when he felt the limo's speed decrease. His eyes widened at the sight that was laid out before him.

A huge manor loomed up before his eyes. A plush green lawn surrounded the Victorian styled house. White brick walls enclosed the property with a black wrought iron gate as the only entrance and exit. A fan like design was melded into the gate, probably the family emblem. A cobbled path wound its way from the gate up to a circular driveway. A marble carving of a dragon sat atop a fountain in the middle of the driveway. Its wings were unfurled; lips pulled back in a silent snarl, showing off rows of white teeth. The dragon's tail wound down and around the base of its marble pedestal. Water spewed from its mouth, completing the awesome sight.

A butler opened the door for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto followed Sasuke into the house, still awe-struck. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's gaping stare.

"We're home."

oOo

A/N: yay! I got it done in time for Christmas! Hehe…well, I would've had it done sooner but I kept getting distracted by other fics and rewatching Naruto episodes…-coughs- anyway! I hope you like this chapter. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I don't like it much myself. I'm sorry that the chapters are so short! I want to write longer chapters but that would be suicide. I'll try to make future chapters longer. No promises though. Oh yes, something else I wanted to mention. My head won't stop giving me plot ideas so my updating might be hindered. I apologize in advance!

Words you might not know:

-Usuratonkachi: this one has a finicky meaning. I haven't confirmed the actual definition. But what I got was something along the lines of "dumbass" "total moron" "idiot" and etc. It's sort of a pet name Sasuke uses for Naruto. Like "dobe." –grins manically-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have no excuses for my absence and lack of updating thereof. I would occasionally open up this file and type a few words before closing it again. Hehe...well it progressed slowly this way so I decided to just anchor myself to the chair and finish this chapter up! I didn't want to disappoint my dear readers. Thanks to those of you who are putting up with me procrastinating x3. Enjoy the story

oOo

Prince Complex adj. (prins kom-pleks); pertaining to, or describing a spoiled, arrogant person

Synonym(s):

Uchiha Sasuke

oOo

Previously: _After being kissed by the actor, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto tries to get on with his life. Unfortunately, the actor's fan girls won't let him forget the incident. Sasuke rescued Naruto from such a fan girl. A plan was later revealed that Naruto was to be Sasuke's lover._ _To clear up the confusion Naruto and Sasuke awaits Shikamaru's arrival to explain everything._

oOo

Naruto entered the house through large double doors. He stared at the interior in awe. A large staircase curved down from the second floor, plush red carpets adorning its steps. An archway stood underneath the staircase. Intricate carvings decorated the arch. The afternoon sunlight filtering through large picture windows danced across the white marble floor. It almost hurt to look at it.

"Go into the living room, I'll be there in a moment." Sasuke gestured to the archway. Naruto slipped off his shoes and replaced them with house slippers, then proceeded into the living room with Kyuubi trailing him. He sat down on a couch, his back rigid with tension. Kyuubi curled up around his feet and started to doze off. Naruto looked around the room. The walls were bare except for a picture hanging above a mantle. A young Sasuke stared back at him, his face wiped of any expressions. Sasuke's mother was standing behind him, her hands on his shoulders. His father stood to his mother's right. A sullen looking teen stood in front of the father. Everyone looked sullen except for the mother. She was the only one smiling brilliantly into the camera.

Naruto's head was suddenly snapped to the side. He came face to face with Sasuke.

"Hey! What do you...?" The words died in his throat. He thought he felt his heart give a loud thump. He felt the beginning of a blush starting to crawl its way to his cheeks. Sasuke's onyx eyes bore into his blue ones. The Uchiha finally looked away. Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sasuke picked up a cotton ball from a first aid kit and soaked it with alcohol. He turned Naruto's face to the side and dabbed at his cheek with the cotton ball. Naruto winced and held back a whimper. Sasuke smeared antibiotic on the wound and placed a bandage over it.

"Pardon me, Sasuke-sama. Nara-san is here to see you." Sasuke handed the first aid kit to the butler.

"Please show him in." The butler bowed and left. A moment later, Shikamaru appeared with a disinterested look on his face. "Have a seat."

"How is that plan going to fix this?!" Naruto blurted out as soon as Shikamaru seated himself. Shikamaru looked curiously at the blonde.

"We'll make it look like it's a passing interest, that Sasuke is just..."experimenting." You guys would "break up" in a few weeks or so." Naruto blinked slowly. This plan still made no sense to him. How could it fix this problem? Wouldn't it just make it worse? He sighed. It's better than nothing, but it made him feel uneasy.

"So...will we have to kiss and hold hands...in public?" Naruto ventured.

"Of course." Shikamaru responded. A look of horror crossed Naruto's face.

"No! Definitely not, dattebayo! I don't want to do this!" Sasuke held back the urge to punch the blonde.

"Uzumaki-san, it has to be as believable as possible." Shikamaru said.

"No means no." Naruto turned his head to the side and huffed.

"Uzumaki-"

"I'll pay you so shut up and do it, usuratonkatchi." Sasuke interjected.

"No! I'm not a whore." Naruto glared at the actor, his blue eyes blazing. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. I'll give you whatever you want." With this, Naruto's eyes lit up.

"A year's worth of ramen at Ichikaru!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"He said he's not a whore, yet he sold himself for ramen." He muttered to himself.

"If that's all, I would like to go home." Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke just stared back at him blankly. "I'm not walking home!" Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and left the room. Naruto looked at Sasuke's retreating back, his mouth hanging open. "That bastard!"

"Uzumaki-san, if you need a ride home I can take you." Shikamaru offered. Naruto nodded and gathered up a sleeping Kyuubi.

oOo

"What do you think of Sasuke-kun, Uzumaki-san?" Shikamaru glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

"Please just call me Naruto. And I think that Sasuke's an ass." Shikamaru chuckled.

"When you get to know him, he's not that bad." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"A guy like that is all bad."

"He wasn't always like that." Naruto looked at Shikamaru curiously.

"What do you mean?" The manager was silent for a while before he spoke again.

"Sasuke-kun used to be talkative and happy. He wasn't so cold or reclusive. An incident happened when he was about six or so. That incident changed his whole demeanor." When Shikamaru didn't say anything more, Naruto prompted him.

"What happened?" The brunette shook his head sadly.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why even say anything if you're not going to say everything?" Shikamaru smiled apologetically.

"You're just going to have to ask him yourself. After all, you guys will be living together from now on." The blonde stared at Shikamaru. Did his ears deceive him?

"What?"

"Oh. I must've forgotten to mention it. You guys will have to live together."

"Damnit! Say these things sooner you stupid deer!" Naruto slumped into the seat and fumed. "If I knew I wouldn't have agreed...but I can't back out now..." He started muttering to himself. Shikamaru sighed.

"What's the big deal? It can't be as bad as being labeled lovers." Naruto fixed Shikamaru with a strange look.

"Not as bad? I'll have to look at his snooty face all the time now!" Naruto sighed, defeated. It couldn't get anymore twisted than this. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

oOo

"Calm down Sakura. Calm down. Maybe he just went over there to talk about what happened. Yeah. That's it. Naruto even said that they weren't...lovers. I'm just over reacting." Sakura raked a shaking hand through her hair. The pink haired girl got up from the floor and proceeded to the bathroom on shaky legs. Sakura propped herself on the sink, feeling drained. She looked into the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her; face pale, almost lifeless. She gritted her teeth angrily. Why is she reacting this way just from that stupid news? A pathetic laugh escaped from her. "What am I doing? I'm not like this!" She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water and gripped the edges of the sink until her knuckles turned white. "Sasuke can't possibly like a loud idiot like Naruto." A sharp ringing jolted Sakura from her inner turmoil.

Sakura stumbled towards the living room. She practically dived for the phone on the floor. Her heart thumped in her chest as she answered.

"Naruto? Is that you?" A girlish squeal replied from the other end. Sakura had to hold the receiver away from her ear.

"_How dare you mistake me for him? Stupid forehead girl!"_ Sakura glared at the phone. She put it back to her ear once the squealing subsided.

"Why are you calling me, Ino-pig? As if I'll give you Naruto's number! Why you ask? You'll probably make him let you talk to Sasuke-sama!" The pink haired girl had to hold the phone away from her ear again.

"_You think I'll let you keep Sasuke-sama all to yourself forehead girl?!" _Sakura had to laugh. She could imagine Ino all red faced and puffing on the other side of the line.

"Too bad, Ino-pig. Nyah!" With that she hung up, feeling slightly better. Sakura sat back on her feet, biting at her lips. She made up her mind. She'll have to make Naruto talk even if it meant torturing him.

oOo

Naruto slumped into his mattress, letting out a long sigh. It's only been an hour since the discussion transpired at Sasuke's manor. Worries and doubts wouldn't stop nagging at his restless mind. What would his dead father think of his only son and heir now? He sat up and growled.

"Agh! Why do famous people have to drag other people into their businesses?!" He flopped back into the bed and buried his face into a pillow.

oOo

"_Naruto." The blonde blinked sleepily. He must've dosed off._

"_Naruto." He sat up and looked around. He was in the middle of a pasture. Flowers of all colors bloomed and speckled the green hills. Butterflies darted and danced, making the scene all the more surreal. It seems like something out of a fairy tale book._ _A flurry of wind stirred up some flower petals and sent them into the air. The petals twirled around Naruto, brushing his cheek. They felt warm, like a mother's hand. The petals suddenly dispersed only to be replaced by flesh. _

"_Father?" Naruto blinked. The man was bent over Naruto, his hand still stroking his son's cheek. The sun framed him, casting shadows over his face but Naruto knew it was his father. _

"_Naruto." The blonde could feel a smile resonating in his voice. "Hardships are meant to test mankind. If they succeed then and only then can they find true happiness. Work hard Naruto, and find a place for yourself." _

_Naruto puzzled over this. "What do you mean, father?" There was no answer. "Father? Father?" The fingertips on his cheeks began to melt into petals. Naruto grasped at his father's hand, only to get a fistful of flower petals. _

"_Find your own place...Naruto." The wind kept whispering._

oOo

Naruto woke with a start. His heart was pounding and he felt dizzy.

"What was that about?" He brought his hand to his head to steady himself. He noticed that his hand was still clenched. His eyes widened when he opened his palm. A single rose petal was resting against his palm, crushed.

oOo

A/N: I'm sorry this one is so short! Well, it's 2 pages shorter than the others But I'm still sorry! I'm not satisfied with this chapter. A little boring for my tastes. Well, I can't help it The story writes itself after all! Let's dig a little deeper into Naruto's past next chapter, shall we?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I noticed that many of the reviewers support my non-Sakura bashing writing. Truth be told, Sakura isn't my most favorite Naruto character. But even though I don't like her much, I'm trying to keep to her original character instead of warping her into a bitch worthy of bashing. I'd be a hypocrite if I'm trying to keep the characters in character and make Sakura the outcast with a whole un-Sakura like personality. And as always, thank you very much for the reviews! Reviewing isn't necessary as proof that people read my story. The hit counts are proof enough! But waking up and checking my e-mail to find reviews from readers really puts a smile on my face...as cheesy as that sounds. I've kept you long enough! On to the story.

oOo

Prince Complex adj. (prins kom-pleks); pertaining to, or describing a spoiled, arrogant person

Synonym(s):

Uchiha Sasuke

oOo

Sakura stared at the door in front of her, her hand poised to ring the door bell. A sudden realization struck her. She's been visiting Naruto a lot lately. A pang of guilt threatened to swallow her heart. After all, she's only been with Naruto for Sasuke. She shook her head and strengthened her resolve.

"No! This is all for love!" Just when she was about to ring the bell, the door opened revealing a disheveled Naruto.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Sakura blinked at Naruto's tired appearance. He seemed pale and really shaken about something. "Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Eh? Ah! Nothing is wrong." She forced out a laugh. Naruto looked at her strangely. She looked away and cleared her throat before speaking. "I was wondering if you ate dinner already?"

"No, not yet. I was just about to go out and get something." Sakura's eyes roamed over Naruto's figure furtively.

_He was going to go out looking like that?_

"Why do you ask?" Sakura smiled.

"Well I was going to take you out to Ichikaru for that ramen I owe you." Naruto smiled brightly, the tiredness seemed to melt away from him.

"Then I'll go fix myself up before we go." Sakura almost sighed with relief.

_I was going to force him to clean himself up anyway._

oOo

"So Sakura-chan, what do you want to ask me about?" Sakura almost spat out the water she was drinking. She raised her eyes and looked at the blonde tentatively. He was just playing with his drink, swirling the straw around with a bored look.

"Hehe...I don't know what you mean Naruto-kun." She tried to feign an innocent look.

"I know you Sakura-chan. Let's face it. You only got me out here to ask about Sasuke didn't you?" The pink haired girl sighed, defeated.

"Alright, alright." She slumped in her chair. "It's just that...I feel really edgy about this whole thing."

Naruto heaved a long sigh. If he didn't do this then she would never let go of Sasuke.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Why are you so stuck on this Sasuke guy anyway?" That dreamy stare returned full blast.

"Kyah! Sasuke-sama is so handsome and charming and...and...kyah!"

"Yeah...but you don't know him personally so how can you be like this?" Sakura's fan girl daze was gone as quickly as it came.

"What are you trying to say, Naruto-kun?" Naruto felt like he was breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Well, isn't this a bit...obsessive? To be head over heels for him when you don't know him well enough." Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"There's more than that isn't there? Well what is it?"

_It's strange for Naruto to be acting this way. What's gotten into him? _

Naruto bit his lip, a bit hesitant.

_I'm sorry Sakura-chan._

"I'm...I'm dating him." The clink of silverware against china and quiet conversations seemed to fade away. All he heard was the blood rushing in his ears. All he saw was the expression of disbelief on Sakura's face. She looked down and clenched her hands into fists. Her lips started to move as she muttered something under her breath. Naruto had to lean in close to hear her.

"...won't lose."

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" She suddenly looked up. Fire blazed in her eyes.

"I said I won't lose to you, Naruto-kun!" With that, she stormed out of the restaurant. Naruto almost wilted into his chair.

"She took that better than I expected."

oOo

"Gah...today turned out so horrible. First it was that crazy girl and now this. It can't get much worse." Naruto kicked at a rock as he turned a corner onto his street. The rock flew and hit something with a _thunk_. The blonde looked up to see a limo parked in front of his house. A limo with a noticeable dent. "I was wrong. It just got a lot worse." Naruto watched as the passenger door opened, revealing a...head of silver hair?

"Oi, brat. How dare you dent my limo?" The blonde blinked unbelievingly.

"Grandpa? Why are you here?" Jiraiya glared.

"I called you this morning but you didn't pick up." Naruto blanched as he got a flashback to the ringing phone. He didn't think his grandpa would actually come see him in person. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in?" The blonde scrambled to open the front door.

"Ah. I'll get tea ready. Make yourself at home." The blonde scurried away into the kitchen. Jiraiya seated himself and surveyed the room.

"Nothing's changed about this house...huh?"

"So grandpa, why are you here?" Naruto sat across from Jiraiya.

"You know very well why I'm here boy." The blonde felt his stomach sink.

"Grandpa...I thought we agreed never to bring this up again." Jiraiya grunted.

"I never agreed to such a thing. Listen up, Naruto. You have to take over the company. I'm getting old and I can't do it anymore." The tea kettle shrilled in the kitchen. Naruto got up to go prepare the tea. "Stay where you are." The kettle continued to shriek.

"I won't do it grandpa." Jiraiya sighed.

"You are the only person to be the successor. Your father was the fourth president. When he died I took over again because you were much too young. Now you're an adult. You have to take the responsibility." Naruto's back went rigid.

"I said I won't do it. Now if you'll excuse me..." He stalked out of the living room and into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with tea. He seated himself and offered a cup to his grandfather.

Jiraiya accepted the cup and sipped at it quietly. Naruto just stared into his cup, watching his reflection.

"Your father was a very diligent worker. He was also very kind. He looked after his employees like they were his family." Naruto listened quietly, his grip tightening around his cup. "I remembered once he forced everyone to take a vacation and shut the company down for a week. I was furious and asked why he did such a thing. He only smiled and told me that the welfare of his workers was more important than making money. He was loved by everyone in the company."

"He treated complete strangers like family, but what about me and mom?" Naruto spoke quietly. "When she fell ill, he hardly even noticed. He went on long trips and came home only for a few minutes only to go back to work again. When she took a turn for the worst, the only thing he did was send her to the hospital. Why didn't he love us? I don't want to take over the company and become someone like him!"

"Hold your tongue boy!" Naruto looked up at Jiraiya's furious face. "Your father loved you and your mother dearly. When she was sick he did nothing but call for doctor after doctor. He even went as far as to contacting foreign doctors. All of them only gave him grave news. He went on those long trips just to throw himself at the feet of doctors, pleading them to save his wife.

"None of them could do anything for her. When she died, he took time off to raise you. Don't you remember that, Naruto? He did everything in his power to make you smile again. Your father was a great man. I don't want to hear you talking like that again." Jiraiya seemed to have calmed down. "I should have told you all of this sooner. I didn't know that you were thinking this way."

Naruto felt ashamed. Of course he remembered his father taking care of him. He also remembered that pained far away look his father would get when Naruto asked about his mother. He'd always change the subject and ask if Naruto wanted to play.

"I also came for another reason Naruto." The blonde felt an on coming dread.

"What is it grandpa?"

"Have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?" Naruto stared at Jiraiya's leering face. The man was so bipolar. He's all serious when it comes to business. When it comes to everything else, he's as ludicrous as ever.

"That's none of your business!" Naruto felt his face heat up.

"Then I suppose that thing in the newspaper is true. My grandson is a queer." Naruto did a double take.

"What thing in the newspaper?" Jiraiya retrieved a copy of the morning paper from inside his blazer. He unfolded it and showed Naruto the front page. The blonde gaped at the paper. Even his grandfather knows now. Of course everyone knows now. Uchiha freaking Sasuke kissed him of all people.

"It's just all a misunderstanding."

"Oh? Did he happen to just trip and end up kissing you in that convenient pose?" Naruto felt like killing himself. He was being mocked by his own grandfather.

"Don't you have something else to do somewhere?" Jiraiya checked his watch.

"That's right. I have sake and women waiting for me!" Naruto ushered him to the door and down the steps. "Ah. Naruto. When you're done playing queer I can introduce you to some beautiful-" Naruto slammed the door in his face.

"That old pervert will never change..." Naruto looked at the paper in his hands and slumped against the door. "Gah! Things just keep piling up one after the other! I think I might go insane by the end of the day." The door bell rang. Naruto yanked the door open. "I'm not interested you perverted old fart!" A startled looking man stared at the blonde.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Inoue Amida. I'm Sasuke-sama's butler. I'm here to inform you to pack up your things. You will be moving in with Sasuke-sama tomorrow morning." Naruto bristled.

"Tell him that I'm not moving in with him. If anyone's moving it would be him!" Amida bowed.

"Very well." Naruto closed the door.

"I need to go to bed before something else happens."

oOo

_Dooo do do do dooo. Dooo do do do dooo._

Naruto flung his arm out and slapped at his cell phone a few times. He flipped it open and put it on speaker, too lazy to bring it up to his ear.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Dobe." The blonde shot up in bed.

"Sasuke?! How did you get my number?"

"Don't you remember? You gave it to Shikamaru." Now that he mentioned it, Naruto vaguely remembered exchanging numbers with the manager when he was dropped off.

"Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"Are you going back on our deal, usuratonkatchi?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"No. I'm not moving to that thing you call a house. I'm perfectly comfortable living here."

"So you're saying that I should move there instead."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Hmm...your house doesn't look very impressive."

"My house doesn't...wait what?! Are you outside?" Naruto lifted the curtain and peeked outside. Sasuke was certainly outside. He was leaning against his limo looking smug. The blonde practically fell out of bed in his rush to go outside. As soon as he opened the door people starting pouring into his house carrying various clothing on hangers.

"What is all of this?!" Sasuke just smirked and leaned against the open door.

"My clothes, dobe. After all, you invited me to live at your house." Naruto was beginning to regret it.

oOo

A/N: Surprised? I am too! xD I didn't think I would update so soon. Ah. But this chapter is pretty boring too. I promise we'll get to the fun stuff next chapter!


End file.
